mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Hickey
Dodge Chaz Hickey is the son of Joy Turner and Earl Hickey. He was born June 10, 2000. It was unknown to everyone, including mother Joy Hickey and stepfather Darnell Turner originally Harry Monroe that Earl was in fact Dodge's biological father. The earliest memory Joy Turner and Earl Hickey have together was when Joy married Earl while he was drunk in hopes for her unborn baby to have a father that would help raise him/her. It was unknown to Joy who the identity of her baby's biological father was. In the final episode of the series, it is revealed by Joy that the night Dodge was conceived, it was Halloween at The Crab Shack and his father was wearing a skeleton costume but was unrecognizable because he had a mask to go along with the costume. While in utter shock, Earl reveals he was the man in the skeleton costume that Halloween night at The Crab Shack, meaning he is Dodge's biological father. Family *Father: Earl Hickey *Mother: Joy Turner *Half-brother: Earl Hickey, Jr. *Grandparents: Kay Hickey & Carl Hickey Buzz Darville & Connie Darville *Uncles: KJ Darville Randy Hickey Ray-Ray Washington Joy's Unknown half-brother/s *Aunts : Liberty Washington *Cousins: Blake Early life Before Season 1 Joy Darville slept with a drunk Earl Hickey six months before meeting him again in 1999. She, however, didn't recognize him because he was wearing a mask at a Halloween party. In return, Earl was exceptionally drunk and did not recognize her when they later met . Upon remeeting the two married; Earl unaware that Joy was pregnant. He raised Dodge as if he knew he was his own for six years before Joy, in 2005, divorced Earl and married Darnell Turner, with whom she had been having an affair for several years whilst still with Earl . It is revealed in the final episode of the series that after many years of believing Darnell was the father of Joy's son Earl Jr., Darnell was not the father of Earl Jr. The father of Earl Jr. remains a mystery, but due to commentary by one of the creators of the show, it was revealed that Earl Jr's father was somebody famous Joy had slept with while he was on a break from tour. In 2005, just before Earl discovered karma, Earl attended one of Dodge's career days and pretended to be an important doctor. A police officer in the room got a call about some stolen hospital equipment and arrested Earl, leaving Dodge ashamed . Season 1 Joy demanded that Earl gave half of his $100,000 lotto winnings to her to help raise "his" kids and pay for her breast implants. As Dodge and Earl Jr. ran around the house, Earl reminded her that they were not his children, or so he believed when he said this . At some point, Dodge suffered from a fear of the dark after Joy told him she was "wrestling with werewolves", when in fact having sex with Darnell. When he went in one time to help her, he saw everything and was no longer afraid of the dark, but was unable to look Darnell in the eye . When Joy entered the Prettiest Pretty Princess mother-daughter beauty pageant with her supposedly dead mother, Dodge and Earl Jr. went to watch the show with Darnell . Dodge attended Joy and Darnell's wedding . He went to the Right Choice Ranch in 2005 with Earl Jr. Earl took the boys to Mystery Fun Land to make up for an item on the List, but found it was shut down. The boys forgave Earl and crossed the item off the List . Dodge and Earl Jr. went away to Darnell's parent's house for Mother's Day . Season 2 When Darnell was allowed back into the house after Joy kicked him out, Earl. Jr and Dodge both were very happy. Darnell decided to tell them, as a bedtime story, what really happened to him as Harry Monroe . Earl and Randy rebuilt Dodge and Earl Jr.’s playhouse for the news after Earl destroyed the old playhouse when he was drunk . Season 3 Dodge and Earl Jr. wouldn’t stop complaining that they hated homework and baths, so Joy told them a story about two whiny brats who wouldn't do their homework and their hot mother flies the boys through the air to meet someone who didn't do their homework who ended up getting killed by a train. Then the hot mother takes the boys to visit a big slob who was so disgusting that moss grows on him, and things start sticking to him. First crumbs, then mice, then cars and buildings, Canada, etc., until he gets so heavy he falls off the Earth. While Joy was giving birth Dodge and Earl Jr. had to be looked after by Catalina, she didn't know what to do with them as when she was a child she would get in trouble for not working if she played games. Dodge and Earl Jr. taught Catalina how to be a kid and played games although she wasn't a good sport . After Earl, Ralph and Ralph knock over Joy and Darnell’s trailer Dodge and Earl Jr. had to live in the Crab Shack until it was up right again. Dodge had to sleep under the pool table while Earl Jr. slept on top of it . Dodge was told to draw something beautiful for his art homework so he drew Catalina which did not please Joy so she tried to make herself look hotter than Catalina in front of Dodge to make him think she was more beautiful. Eventually Darnell told Joy that children weren’t supposed to think their mother were hot, Joy told him that she was upset that she thought Dodge wouldn’t need her anymore one day because he was married to another girl. Darnell told her no matter how many girls Dodge would run off with he would only have one mother that he will always need, Joy responded “you don’t know that”. Darnell had no choice but to hurt Dodge in order to make Joy happy so he pushed the fan over while it was on and Dodge ran to Joy crying, Joy hugged him and told him she would always be there for him. . Joy encouraged Dodge to enter a science fair so she could win a diamond necklace. He did enter, but with a space ship made by Lloyd, and the prize was $500 in baby bonds for Dodge . Dodge done lots of chores for Joy hoping she would take him to Chaz Dalton’s space academy . Dodge had a crush on a girl at the trailer park called Tiffany which did not make Joy happy especially when she saw them holding hands . Dodge wanted his "real father" (meaning Earl) to speak at his career day, rather than Darnell. Earl did so but was criticized because he did not look after Dodge on weekends like all the other fathers separated from their wives. Dodge questioned this as well, even asking Earl if he likes him as Earl gives half-hearted answer. Earl later decided to find out who Dodge's real father was and so took a DNA test. He discovered that in fact he was Dodge's real father, and the story about the costume party came out. Joy was very shocked that Earl was always Dodge's father as was the latter who couldn't believe it. . Notes * Earl and Joy decided to call the baby Dodge because all Joy could remember about his biological father was that he drove a Ford. ** It is possible Earl was driving one that night he and Joy conceived Dodge. * Earlier in the series, Earl called Dodge and Earl Jr. illegitimate, but since Dodge is his son and he married Joy before he was born, this makes Dodge legitimate. * Dodge's middle name "Chaz" was given to him by his father, Earl, because of how much Earl loved to go to the Chaz Dalton space academy. * When it was thought Lil Chubby was Dodge's father, Darnell remarked it made sense on Dodge's mustache coming. After Earl was revealed to be the father, Joy made the same remark but realized it made more sense with Earl. Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Category:Characters on Earl's list Category:Hickey Family